A variety of heparins and heparin sulfates obtained from beef lung and from hog mucosa will be characterized re the fine structure of each polymer using procedures developed in this laboratory for carboxyl-reduction, selective cleavage of D-glucosamine glycosidic bonds, and selective cleavage of L-idose-2-SO4 glycosic bonds. The polysaccharide samples will be analyzed for levels of N-sulfate levels and positions of O-sulfate, percent L-iduronic acid-2-SO4, percent N-sulfated-D-glucosamine, and nearest neighbors to D-glucuronic acid, L-iduronic-acid-2-SO4, D-glucosamine-N-SO4, D-glucosamine-N,O-(SO4)2, and N-acetyl-D-glucosamine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: H. M. Howell, H. E. Conrad, and E. W. Voss, Jr., Comparative Radio-chromatographic Carbohydrate Analysis of Rabbit Anti-Hapten IgG Antibodies of Various Affinities, Immunochemistry 12:11 (1975).